Origins of the Tercera
by Ultrawolfie
Summary: Suspended till further notice. I've lost my inspiration.
1. Chapter 1 Human

**Hello everybody, Ultrawolfie here! This is my second story, I've already shortly planned out 46 chapters for this story and I'm not finished so if you review you could get a really long story**

**I just own a copy of the bleach manga and my computer**

**Chapter 1**

It was long day for Bella Mezza. She was walking home from her job. She works at an office part-time and and sings part-time. Since she was a child on her family ranch she could always sing beautifully, her mom always called Bella her little angel. But that was twenty years ago, Bella was now a grown woman of thirty with green eyes, blond hair and quite big…assets. Bella's home is in Argentina and she is Spanish. "So many things have happened in my life so far" Bella thought to herself.

_Flashback-25 years ago_

"_Mommy, mommy, why are you becoming so fat? Is mommy eating all the sweets mommy told me not to eat because it would make me fat, that's not fair, if mommy's allowed to become fat then I want to eat the sweets too." Bella tugged at her mom's sleeve. _

"_Gosh of course not Bellybel, the sweets are safe where I've hidden them, you can only have some if you've been very good." Bella's mother said softly, stroking the head of her child. "But then, why is mommy becoming so fat? I thought only too much sweets could make one fat." _

"_You see Bella, you don't have any brothers or sisters, how would you like one, to play with and to grow up with?" "A brother or sister…do I have to share my sweet and toys with them mommy?" "Maybe some toys, but I'll buy more sweets, don't worry. You could sing to the baby, I'm sure he or she would love your beautiful voice" _

"_Really, I think a baby'll be awesome then. When will it be here mommy?" "It's already here darling; your little sibling is growing in my stomach right now, that's why my stomach is so big." "What will you call it, can I feel it? When will it be visible mommy" "If it's a girl I'll call her Tanya and if it's a boy, I'll call him Santiago. Just wait a couple of months, and then you'll be able to feel him kicking against my stomach, that's when he'll be almost ready to come out."_

"_Really, I hope it's a boy, I'm already a girl and I like the name Santiago, you can make a lot of nicknames with that, San, Taiga, Imago, Tea… though Tea sounds more like a name for a girl."_

"_True, maybe if I get a daughter we can name her Tea, what do you think." Bella beamed "Yeah mommy……can I have a sweetie" "You're my sweetie darling, I'll give you one if you sing a song to the baby and me, how does that sound?" "Sure mommy, I'd love to, now little Tia will learn to know my voice and I get sweets, that's two songs with one voice. I'll sing the first song you taught to me when I was a baby, I've always loved that one. Here goes…_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"_The baby is our little star" Bella's mother murmured "Thank you Belle, that was beautiful." "Wait mommy, if the baby's the star then what am I?" "You're the angel that takes care of the stars in the sky, it fits you since you have the voice and attitude of an angel, you might as well have a halo on your head, my little halo Belle" "Halo Bell, it sounds like you're trying to greet me mommy, halo, can't it be shortened to something like… halbelle" "That sounds like hell's bells, what about…Halibel?"_

"_Halibel, Halibel, it has a nice sound to it, thanks mommy, perhaps it could become my nickname." "Of course it could, my little Halibel, Tia and Halibel, you two would make a mean team." "Yes we would mommy… I can't wait for the baby to be born."_

_Flashback end_

"I can't wait, hm, I bet I could wait if I knew what was going to happen, if I knew how much pain that little talk with my mother was going to end in then I never would have had that conversation with my mother. It would have been better if the baby had never existed, but it's too late to regret that now." Bella thought to herself as she recalled the time when her father gave her the bad news…

_Flashback- a couple of months later_

_Halibel was at the hospital, this was finally it! The baby is coming, the tests showed that it was going to be a girl so Tia was going to be the name. Though her mommy was taking awfully long with the baby, she was starting to get a bad feeling about things, then suddenly she felt a hollowness in her heart that she couldn't understand at all._

_Then halibel saw her father walking slowly down the hallway. "Daddy what's wrong, where's mommy and Tia, shouldn't they be her?" "I'm sorry Halibel…there was a problem with the birth, your mom and Tia… they…didn't survive. They're gone."_

_Halibel felt her whole world collapse around her._

_Flashback end_

Yes, there was a complication with the birth so both her mother and the baby didn't survive. Back then her mother was her whole world, so when mother died she wanted nothing that would remind her of her mother and the pain, she even ditched the nickname Halibel as it was her mother's special nickname for her.

_Flashback-One month later_

_That whole month after her mother died she distanced herself of anybody and got rid of the things her mommy had gotten her and stopped eating sweets altogether. "Halibel", her father asked softly peering through the door. "Are you alright, please speak to me, you rarely talk to anyone anymore, not even daddy." "Sorry dad, is that all?" "Halibel…" "Don't! Halibel was mom's name for me, nobody else can call me that, if she can't then nobody can. I'm never using that nickname again. From now on it's Bella."_

_Flashback end_

Yes, that's when she ditched Halibel, she stopped being so sweet and happy and became a quiet, serious person. Though she regained a little of her old self when she met him…

_Flashback-fifteen years later_

_Bella had just finished a gig at a club. Even when her mother died, she never stopped singing so now she was famous for her beautiful voice. On her way out she bumped into him, _

"_Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, hey you were the one who sang so good. That was the only worthwile thing for me this night so far." The handsome young man apologized. _

"_Thanks for that compliment, why are you sneaking out though?" Bella questioned him while studying him. He was a little taller than her with a lazy attitude and brown hair with blue eyes. _

"_This isn't really my kind of thing, I just want to go home, sorry where are my manners. My name is Carlos Sutaku, may I have the honour of your name and this dance" he said offering his hand to her. _

"_Bella Mezza, what happened to going home?" "A couple of dances with such a pretty lady won't hurt me, you're the first one who made this evening worthwile so I should thank you. _

_They were on the dance floor for another couple of hours getting to know each other. "Any siblings?" "One little annoying sister Lily Sutaku, and you?" "I'm an only child." "Lucky you" _

_And so it went for the rest of the dance._

_Flashback end_

And that's how she met Carlos Sutaku, after that it was quite simple, they started dating, fell in love and married, she could still remember when Carlos proposed to her, it was so different from the usual proposal yet so romantic.

_Flashback-Three years later_

_They were on a beach under the stars, earlier that day Carlos just entered her office, picked her up bridal style and left. He put her on a horse outside the office and started for the beach (Where did he get the horse?)_

_When they got there Carlos revealed a picnic basket and her swimming costume. That day on the beach was one of the best days of her life since she really loved the sea._

_Then that night, under the stars Carlos gave her an oyster that he supposedly picked up on the beach that day and inside the oyster was a beautiful blue pearl…ring. Then he uttered the five words that would change her life. _

"_Bella, will you marry me?"_

_Flashback end_

Soon after that, she and Carlos married on the… beach where else. Carlos always told her that he felt in his guts that she was destined to do great things one day. They would have lived happily ever after if not for the incident.

_Flashback-two more years later_

_Carlos and Bella had moved into their own house now, Bella had been feeling sickly for quite a while and Carlos was worried so that one day he decided to go home early. Bella couldn't think straight, she kept repeating what the doctor said in her head. "You're pregnant"_

_Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she was happy about the baby but the incident with her mother stuck in her head. She decided that with Carlos, she could brave anything, so Bella waited impatiently for Carlos to come home, unknowingly that he never would. Finally there was a knock at the door._

_But instead of Carlos there was a policeman. "Are you Mrs. Bella Sutaku? "I am" She braced herself for the bad news that she knew would follow._

_Flashback end_

And she was right, the police told her that Carlos was hit by a car and was in a coma. He never woke up and died in his sleep. At least that's the way he wouldn't have minded to die since he was always so lazy.

"Miss, we're at your house, that'll be 5 dollars." The taxi driver said. "Oh sorry, here it is" Bella snapped out of her trips down memory lane and climbed out of the car. She stood before her house.

"I guess I should still go on with my life. After all, Carlos always said that I would do great things one day."

Little did Bella know that she would soon be plunged in the upside down world of shinigami and hollows.

To be continued…

**Arrancar encyclopedia**

Gin arrived on the scene "Hello everybody, for today's arrancar encyclopedia…-_receives a kick in the face. Halibel comes in and throws and unconscious Gin out of the room._ "Sorry Gin, my story, I make the rules so I'll be handling the arrancar encyclopedia from now on. Just a note to all the viewers out there. If you need something in this story or in the anime a bit more thoroughly explained, just ask in a review and I'll do my homework to find out what you want to know.

"Now for today's arrancar encyclopedia we'll be talking about where the water in Aizen's tea comes from. Now everybody have wondered about this but actually the answer is quite simple.

Me!

I'm hydrokinetic and that means I can control water, ever wondered why I was so rarely seen in the anime, it's because I'm always out finding water for Aizen-Sama's precious tea

Even though he's the only one who actually drinks it,

Yammy will break the cup,

Aaroniero… well what's he going to do "Exscuse me Aizen-sama, could you please turn of the lights so that I can transform into Kaien and drink my tea?" I rest my case,

Szayel is too busy studying his tea for chemical x and toxins,

Zommari is actually listening to Aizen,

Grimmjow would rather drink poison than look like he's enjoying something from Aizen (Or the tea could be poison anyway)

Nnoitra is too busy glaring at me to notice his tea (Or he's avoiding the tea otherwise someone might confuse him for a spoon and use him to stir the tea)

Ulquiorra is too afraid of moving otherwise someone might realize that he isn't a statue after all.

Me? I just glare at Aizen and think stuff like "Aizen, you mean bastard! You know I can't drink that with my hollow mask,

Barragan thinks that tea's below him,

Stark's more likely to drink tea through his nose instead of his mouth from falling asleep in his tea.

Tousen can't see the cup,

Gin would have to smile less to get the tea in that clotheshanger mouth of his.

Nuff said!"

**So everybody, what do you think? Sorry about all the flashbacks, there'll be some more the next chapter, it's because I want this chapter to be something like a prologue telling us more about Halibel's past. Please review, I need to know your opinions. This is going to be a long story since I plan to go through Halibel's life as a hollow. As for arrancar encyclopedia, please send me ideas, things that I can explain and add a joke in maybe. If you just want to ask a simple question then go to my other fanfic. It's a question and answer with Halibel**

**Ultrawolfie out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Death

**Alrighty then, I'm back, in case anybody was wondering, I'm busy with exams so I might be a little slow. This chapter is still a human version, I'll move on to hollow from the next chappie since this is in chronological order.**

**Chapter2-Death**

Bella was not having a nice day, with all her flashbacks. All they did was to give her an headache. She entered her house, it was of average size since both she and Carlos made and average salary even though she sings so well it still doesn't pay that well but she just does it because she loves singing.

Her life is so full of ups and down that she doesn't know when it's going to end. Bella looked out of the window as she thought about Carlos's funeral…

_Flashback-Carlos's funeral_

_It was a sad day, there wasn't many people at the funeral because Carlos wasn't very social and preferred to stay at home instead of going out with friends, like their first meeting at that club where she sang. Bella thought that just made him more sensitive to small details so she admired that in him._

_First the brother then the sister, Carlos' sister Lily died just a year later by falling out of a tree. Bella felt guilty, because she blamed herself for not taking better care of Lily but at least Carlos and Lily were together now._

_After the coffin was in the ground, the funeral was over and Bella slowly left, not shedding a single tear at the funeral, she just didn't have any more after her mother._

_Flashback end_

Halibel sighed and finished making a sandwich and then went to the tv-room and turned the tv on. She flipped through the channels while eating her sandwich. Nothing interesting, a documentary, news, a kiddies show, a wild-west movie. Bella smiled, Carlos always loved the wild-west movies. He used to say that no matter what he did, if he saw a wild-west movie on tv he would stop what he was doing and watch the movie.

Bella didn't know what was so interesting about these types of movies, it was an ancient movie and all it involved was wild-west gunslingers with twitchy fingers and scruffy horses and the girls were often damsels in distress.

Bella snorted, if anything, she can always stand up for herself, she would make sure that she never became one of those so-called damsels in distress. Not if she could help it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. "Oh shit, Santiago, is he awake already?" Santiago was her and Carlos's baby, Bella decided to give him the name she liked so much back when she was a child.

Santiago was eighteen months old now and a lovely young baby boy with Carlos's scruffy hair and Bella's vivid green eyes. Bella quickly made a milk bottle ready since Santiago was probably hungry.

After she raced upstairs, she made for Santiago's room and gave him his bottle. While he drank, Bella recalled his birth.

_Flashback-The birth of Santiago_

_It was a cold winter day and Bella was in the hospital, the same one where her mother died. Even though it was a place of many bad memories, Bella couldn't take a chance, Santiago came first._

_She was worried that something would go wrong, but when she saw Santiago, all her fears melted away at the sight of the beautiful baby boy._

_She could see that he was a combination of her and Carlos, it's a pity that Carlos never got to see his baby, he would have smiled lazily at her but she would see right through him and know that he was ecstatic._

_Flashback end_

Bella quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Santiago yawn. "You're right little one, it's time for us both to go to sleep, early bed, early rise right?" Bella tickled Santiago's stomach and left the room.

After she got to her own room, she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Bella realized that she couldn't shake off the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon, but what? She didn't do anything wrong. She slowly sank into sleep wondering if she didn't forget something.

_Later that night_

"Shit!" Bella shot upright as she suddenly remembered what she had forgotten. She never locked her door since she was daydreaming. "Dammit, how could I have forgotten that! I hope nobody…-"

But a sound downstairs confirmed her worst fears. Someone was in the house!

Bella's first thought when she heard someone coming upstairs was to hide or better, lock herself in her room… But she couldn't! Santiago was still in the other room.

Bella realized that Santiago's room was the first room upstairs, the stranger was going to look in his room first. She had to distract him, she had to do something. There wasn't time to call the police.

Bella acted by instinct.

She pushed her lamp of the table so that a loud _thump_ could be heard. This would definitely call the thief in her direction.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly looked around for something heavy to hit him on the head with when he came through the door.

But she was too slow, when Bella looked up, she looked straight into the barrel of a gun.

"You're just a girl, Good, if you behave I won't shoot you." The thief growled roughly pushing Bella against the wall and tying up her hands.

Bella racked her mind for ideas, the most important thing was to keep the thief away from Santiago. There was no telling what he might do if he notice the baby so Bella was being extra helpful to keep the thief busy.

"I have jewels in my cupboard over there, look in my handbag, there's some money. I'll give you the combination to my safe, there's a weapon and more money…" and so forth

"You're a good girl, probably because you know I won't hesitate to shoot you, just tell me one more thing… is there anyone else in this house? Surely you have a husband or something."

Bella knew she couldn't tell this heartless man about her baby. "No, I live here alone, my husband died a year ago and I don't have any children. I'm too busy for children."

"Good" the thief growled, "Because brats are annoying and a man could actually fight back." He heaved everything in a bag. "Are there any good stuff in the other rooms, the first one was closed so there must be other stuff."

"No, that is just a storage full of old dusty things that I have to throw away. I kept all the most important stuff in my room and you took it."

"All right then, I don't see anymore good stuff so I'll go now. You just behave and wait till I'm gone before you move or else I'll just shoot you."

Bella sighed in relief. It seems that Santiago would be safe but then she realized that she heard…crying…Shit! It's Santiago, the thief is going to hear him.

"What the hell! You lying bitch, you have a brat here. His crying is going to alert somebody, I'll have to shut him up…for good."

At that moment every muscle in Bella's body jumped to action. She jumped at the thief even with her hands tied behind her back. She crashed in him, bit him, kicked him. Did everything she could to hurt him.

There was a hefty struggle, the man was caught off guard so he was stunned for a moment, but then he regained his senses.

Bella heard a gunshot.

Everything went black…

To be continued…

**Arrancar encyclopedia**

_Halibel peeks into a cupboard to make sure that Gin was tied securely. _"All right everybody today's arrancar encyclopedia will be about Segunda Etapa!"

"Segunda Etapa is an arrancar's second release form, in other words, its bankai in shinigami terms and would probably be our strongest attack. So that actually means that we have been fighting the winter war with our shikai, I wonder how the fights would have turned out if all the espada had segunda etapa.

Damn you Ulquiorra, you should have told us instead of keeping it a secret."

_Somewhere else in Hueco-Mundo Ulquiorra felt a sudden sense of impending doom, he decided to go and investigate and left for the room that Halibel was in._

"Anyway, where was I? I'll just explain using Ulquiorra as an example," _Ulquiorra enters_ _the room,_ "oh speak of the devil…literately, Ulquiorra thank you for coming as a guest in the arrancar encyclopedia"

"What's going on, are you telling them about me? Anyway, where's commander Ichimaru? I thought this was his type of thing?"

_Halibel peeks at the cupboard guiltily. _"Gin's…a little tied up at the moment so I'm taking over for a while. As for the topic, it's not exactly you… just something that you've forgotten to mention probably…"

_Halibel glares evilly at Ulquiorra and he feels the sense of impending doom returning, it's almost as bad as the true despair from his segunda etapa…could she… have found out? _

"Yes Schiffer-san I'm talking about your Segunda Etapa, you've got some serious explaining to do." _Ulquiorra sweats_ "Uh sorry Halibel, I uh forgot."

"Very wrong answer, I want to see it for myself, then I'll be sure to train very hard to achieve it!" _Draws her zanpakuto_ "Let's see who's stronger, my resurrection or your Segunda Etapa. Attack Tiburon!" _Halibel is enveloped in a cocoon of water and cuts herself out, she is now in her released form. _

_Ulquiorra-_"It seems that I have no choice. I will fight you. Bind Murcielago" _Ulquiorra transforms in his bat form _"Segunda Etapa" _He turns in the form of true despair_

_A couple of minutes later_

_Halibel is back in her regular form and wipes her hands standing next to a mangled Ulquiorra. _"Not bad, it was a quite amusing attempt, better luck next time." Then she noticed the state of the area they fought in.

Halibel-"Oh shit, Aizen is going to crap on us for this"

Ulquiorra-"No kidding"

**Aaand cut, that's a wrap, thanks Ulquiorra, you can go to the 4****th**** division now. **

**Now we'll move one to Halibel's hollow part. Now this is quite simple, I already have the next chapter ready. If your reviews are good enough, I'll be tempted to actually post it, if not… well. Who knows what happens then, comprendo? I repeat, I'm running out of ideas and there'll be tons of chapters for this story so please give me ideas for the arrancar encyclopedia.**

**Ultrawolfie out! **


	3. Chapter 3 Hollow

**I'm back, I've gotta thank everybody for reading my story, it makes me really happy but it's not helping much. Please send reviews. It's easy and it'll only take a minute, thank you. The plot thickens, we're moving on to the hollow parts, and if my cliffhangers annoy anybody, just bear with me. I'll always make up for them**

**Please give me ideas for arrancar encyclopedia, I won't update till the arrancar encyclopedia is done.**

**Note- Look at the top of the screen, it says fanfiction. Do you think Kubo Tite writes fanfiction, no! He does the real deal, and I'm not Kubo Tite.**

**Chapter3 – Hollow**

Bella felt her conciousness slowly coming back but everything was still a blur. It took her a little while to get her bearings and think about what happened.

"Damn, my whole body hurts and I can't remember how it happened, there was some kinda struggle or something"

Bella stopped her reminiscing as soon as she realized which room she was in. There was a crying baby in a cot in front of her and she instantly recognized him.

It was Santiago!

All her memories came back in a flash, the thief, the gunshot, the darkness… but that was in her room. She was in Santiago's room now and as far as she could tell she was uninjured except for a strange metal plate on her stomach that hurt like hell for some reason. Wasn't that where the thief shot her?

Bella paid closer attention to the metal plate and realized that there was a chain on it, she followed the chain with her eyes and noticed that the chain was wrapped around her baby but he didn't seem to feel it for some reason.

What on earth was going on!

Suddenly Bella realized that she heard footsteps coming to their room. The door opened and the thief with the gun came in. Bella was pleased to see that he was quite a little bruised and had some blood on him but then she realized why he was there.

He said that he was going to kill Santiago to shut him up.

Bella jumped up but almost fell down again because she wasn't steady on her feet yet. When she regained her balance she jumped forward to the thief and noted that the chain was quite short, as if she wasn't allowed to go away from Santiago.

Some thoughts clicked in her mind and she realized that the chain must have something to do with her attachment to her baby.

That didn't matter now, she had to protect him, he was the only thing she had left from Carlos. Bella threw a fist at the thief but was astonished to see it pass through the thief, she tried again but with the same result.

It was almost as if she was…immaterial?

Everything suddenly made sense now, Bella was a ghost.

When the thief shot her, he killed her but instead of passing on, her will to save her baby must have brought her to him and chained her to him but to no avail.

She still couldn't stop the thief even though she was trying her best…and that aching metal plate started to hurt more as her fear for Santiago's safety grew.

Soon she couldn't stand the pain and fear anymore and tried to end it.

Bella gripped the metal plate with her hands and ripped it off, hoping to be freed from her pain.

Something else entirely happened.

Bella felt her body burst into spirit particles and reform again but this time into a different form.

The thief hesitated as he started to get an ominous feeling, it felt like something evil.

Bella's new body now looked extremely strange, it had a head similar looking like a shark but instead of sharp teeth, they were quite blunt, there was a yellow mane spreading out from her neck, her arms and legs looked similar to fins but had big claws at the end so she could walk on earth too, there was a giant sharklike tail at her end so Bella looked for all the world like a monster shark with claws.

Her mind felt like she put her memories in a tumble drier as her memories were sent far to the back of her mind so that she focused more on instinct and could only focus on one thought at a time.

Bella's eyes were still green but they now had an evil glint to them. The eyes focused on the trembling thief and a single thought went through her mind.

"Must kill, is the enemy…"

Suddenly one of her hands shot forward and grabbed the thief and out of fear he blindly shot in her direction but she was unharmed.

She tightened her hands until she felt him go limp, then with a mighty throw she threw him right through the wall. There was no way that he could have survived that.

Her eyes looked around until they focused on her baby but in her instinct state she did not recognize him.

"So hungry, need souls, must eat!"

As Bella's outstretched paw reached towards Santiago, the baby gripped one of her fingers with his little hands, it was clear that he could see her clearly, in her monstrous form.

But Santiago only smiled and uttered his first word.

"Mummy!"

Suddenly Bella regained her senses and realized what she was trying to do. She quickly pulled her claws back but that only seemed to upset her baby, "Mummy, mummy"

Bella was at a loss for thoughts, Santiago still recognized her, even though she was a monster now, she had almost tried to eat her own baby and he still didn't look scared.

He… was really Carlos's son, with that easygoing attitude.

With a heavy heart, Bella realized that she could not stay with her baby anymore, she had almost killed him and she might lose herself again and really do it next time and then she would never forgive herself.

Santiago was oblivious to her worries and just reached out with his chubby hands in her direction.

Bella softly reached out with one of her claws and first stroked his head then tickled his tummy like she always did when she put him to sleep. He seemed to understand and started to doze off.

Bella then left the room, she went to her room and looked at her body, if not for the fact that she was on the ground and covered in blood, it would have looked as if she simply was asleep, but she knew better.

She went to her alarm device and smashed it knowing that it would set off an alarm at her closest police station. She needed someone to find Santiago before she felt reassured.

Then Bella climbed out of the window and sat on the roof, waiting for the police to arrive, which they soon did. She observed them entering the house and later leaving with her body and little Santiago safely with them.

Now that Bella knew someone would take care of her baby, she could go her own way. She jumped off the roof and walked through the streets. The strange thing was that nobody noticed her even though she was a hulking great monster. She must still be a ghost of some kind.

She tried going through her memories again, but realized that she didn't find her own name familiar anymore, just painful because each time she thought of her name she thought of Carlos and Santiago.

"I guess it's time to get a new name, it's not like I'm going to run into someone I know so it won't matter what I pick. Bella thought for a while

"_My little Halibel"_

These words suddenly popped up in her memory but she couldn't remember where she heard it. A lot of her memories were missing now for some reason… but she liked the sound of that name, it sounded familiar.

"_You and Tia will make a mean team."_

"Me and Tia? ……Halibel and Tia….Halibel Tia, that doesn't sound too bad but the order doesn't sound right…Tia …Halibel, Tia Halibel! That's it."

"I like that, it sounds…fitting. Bella Sutaku is dead. Starting now my name is Tia Halibel."

Suddenly a huge black gash ripped open in the skies…

To be continued…

**Arrancar encyclopedia**

_Halibel enters the room, this is a different room than the one she usually talks in._

"Hello everybody, in case you were wondering, the other room was destroyed in my fight with Ulquiorra so I'm using Stark's room since he is conked out like usual and probably won't even notice me and Lilynette won't be a problem."

_Somewhere else Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun are busy dressing up Lilynette and doing her hair much to her protests._

"Anyway, Gin won't interfere either since he is still busy."

_Gin struggles under all the rubble of the other room still unable to escape._

"For today's arrancar encyclopedia I'll be talking about Coyote Stark since I'm in his room anyway.

Stark is the Primera espada and the strongest in Aizen's army, beneath the released Yammy. His zanpakuto is sealed in Lilynette and when they become one again they reach their true strength.

His resurrection is "Kick about Los-Lobos" meaning "the wolves" and his aspect of death is loneliness, kinda surprising since he is never lonely and always with Lilynette.

Stark is of Vasto-lord level and his resurrection's special abilities include:

He mostly uses cero which he fires from his guns, and the strongest one is "cero metraletta" which is a 1000 ceros which can change direction making it very difficult to evade.

He can also summon a pack of wolves which have a part of Stark and Lilynette in them and while Stark controls the wolves, Lilynette controls the body.

Outside of battle Stark is quite lax and calm, often with an easygoing and fun attitude when he is not sleeping which he does most of the time.

Fortunately we have Stark here as a guest.

_Goes over to where Stark is sleeping and leans over him._

"Okay Stark, first question: Do you think you deserve your position among the espada?

_Snore_

Fascinating, he says that I should be Primera while he is Segunda and Barragan Tercera just so we can laugh in his face.

Question two: what is your opinion on Aizen?

_Zzzzzz_

Hmm that's interesting and why is that?

_Mumbles sleepily and turns over on pillows_

You don't want to talk about it, that's a pity.

Question three: What's your opinion on me and Lilynette?

_Lilynette runs in room, takes a flying leap and lands on Stark's gut, waking him up._

"OOF, I hate you both."

"Well that's a pity because you haven't seen the last of me, now that's it for today's arrancar- what is it Lilynette?

"You forgot to mention something, there's a rumour going on about you and one of the espada, care to explain?" _Lilynette giggles_

Halibel: "No comment"

Stark: "She sure can dish it out but she can't take it."

Lilynette: Shut up Stark, you're the espada that I was talking about.

Halibel and Stark: "NO COMMENT"

**And that's it, I know the arrancar encyclopedia was lame but that's because I don't have any ideas right now so help out please. I'm not updating till arrancar encyclopedia's done too so if I don't get any ideas, the updates will be slow and the chapters boring. (Ulquiorra was in the first encyclopedia, the one who didn't notice him) thank you, please review, it'll inspire me. I'm starting my exams today so wish me luck.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hollow travels

**Chapter4's up. Aarggh I'm busy with exams and should actually be studying but instead I'm writing chapters for all you ungrateful non-reviewers. Please review. To those who did. I love you all and kudo's to you. Halibel is a hollow now. This is her times as a hollow. Enjoy. I! do! not! own! Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Hollow travels**

A large black gash ripped out of the sky and out came a monstrous creature. What on earth was this monster. Halibel could only stare at it in fright and immediately recognized its strength. She hoped she would never have to fight this thing.

Then she noticed that she wasn't the only hollow in the area, quite a number of other hollows have gathered. There were so many different types but they all seemed pretty dumb.

But something was strange, they seemed to revere this monster as if it was their superior.

The Menos Grande came out of the garganta and looked around it. It spotted all the hollows gathered around it and shot out it's tongue to devour them.

Halibel noticed the giant tongue heading towards her and barely managed to escape in time. She watched from a distance as the menos continued to eat the hollows then it lost interest in the human world and turned around and went back into the gash in the sky.

Halibel quickly followed as she was curious as to where the menos was going and wanted to see whether there's a better place for her to stay.

The menos didn't notice her and continued walking until another gash opened up to a strange world of white trees and there were nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see.

The menos gave a cry and walked of into the darkness.

Halibel was now alone. She slowly walked of into the darkness and noticed a k of caves. When she investigated, she noticed that the place wasn't as deserted as she thought. There were lots of hollows wandering around in the caves but most of them seemed pretty dumb and couldn't speak.

"What's up?" Halibel jerked with shock and looked behind her and saw another hollow but he seemed more intelligent. "Are you new?" he asked her. He probably meant being a hollow so she nodded. "What's your name?"

Halibel wasn't sure if she could trust him but she gave it a go. "Tia Halibel"

The hollow nodded. "I'm Ricaro Cortez." I know what it feels like not to understand anything so I'll explain to you. You're a hollow, basic level. The big one with the spike nose was a menos grande, if a lot of us become carnivorous and start eating each other, eventually we gather in a single spot then we'll merge together and become a menos grande. Gillian level.

Do try not to let that happen to you because most of the times when a bunch of us become Gillian we lose our inviduality so your mind's as good as gone.

Halibel nodded, it made sense, more or less.

"You don't have to worry about the other forms now since it's unlikely that you'll become Gillian. More importantly, do you feel a great empty feeling in your stomach?"

Halibel nodded slowly. "I do but it's not that much, just a bit of a tingle."

Ricaro was surprised. Usually new hollows were ravenous. "Something must have happened to you to keep your personality normal, usually new hollows are mindless bags of instinct like the ones over there."

Halibel looked at the hollows attacking each other. "Ok but what was that black gash in the sky earlier?"

"That was a form of garganta, there are more than one world and garganta can link the worlds. We use it to go to the human world to eat."

"Eat what?"

"You'll see." Ricaro opened a garganta and they entered it and crossed over to the human world.

While walking through the streets Halibel noticed that they were in a different place than previously. Ricaro led her up to a couple of humans who became terrified at the sight of them. "Why are they so scared of us, it's not like we're going to hurt them is it?"

"Actually yes, that's the food I was talking about. We eat human souls to make the empty feeling in us feel better. Besides the humans are dead already so it's not going to make a difference."

Halibel frowned. "How do you know they're dead.

Ricaro sighed. "Look at the chains on their chest. If they have some kinda chain like that on them then it means that they are dead. Just try one, you won't regret it."

"I'm already regretting even considering food. I'm sorry but I can't just eat people, I already look like a monster. I don't want to become one on the inside too."

Ricaro sighed, "Then what are you going to eat?"

Halibel thought a bit, "I don't know yet but I'll figure it out. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. Can you please just show me how to open one of those portals." Ricaro nodded and demonstrated it. "You just have to focus a line of reiatsu then quickly split it and the sky will split with it. Just remember to always close your portals. And one more thing, when walking through the tunnel. If you are in front you'll have to keep focusing reiatsu below your feet to create a path for walking on. You got it?"

Halibel tried doing what he said and on her first try a quite smooth edged garganta opens up. Ricaro nnodde at the attempt. "Good for a first attempt, well you know the basics so that's it. We'll have to part ways here. Hollows aren't group types, eventually they attack each other. I just knew you were different so I had to help you out.

Halibel looked at Ricaro. "Thank you friend, I appreciate it, I really do. May your fortune be well."

Ricaro waved quickly and left through the city. Halibel turned around and went her own way. She'd look for something to eat. But any food that Halibel tried to touch, her claws just went straight through them.

She didn't really feel very hungry but she wanted something done about the hollow feeling in her stomach and as soon as possible.

Halibel: Noticed quite a lot more souls and they tried to run at the sight of her but their chains kept them where they were. Halibel ignored them and moved on at the relief of the souls.

Later that afternoon she felt reiatsu pressures spike, Halibel recognized one of them as Ricaro's reiatsu but the other one belonged to a stranger. She realized that there must be trouble and even though Ricaro told her to stay away, she had to help him.

Halibel raced through the city at her top speed, following the reiatsu which guided her through the maze of alleys until she finally reached a field.

She could see Ricaro who was badly injured with one arm chopped off and a couple of cuts all over his body. His opponent was a strange man dressed in a black hakama and has a long sword. Ricaro didn't seem like the friendly guy from earlier anymore. "You'll pay for this Shinigami!" He charged towards the other guy with the sword who just effortlessly cut through his mask in a clean swipe.

Ricaro could just curse before he disintegrated into spirit particles. Halibel could not believe what she was seeing. Her friend that she made that day, killed mercilessly by this guy called shinigami. Was that his name?

Halibel realized that she clould just see red. This guy had to pay for what he ahd done to Ricaro. She charged out straight at the shinigami who noticed her in the nick of time and dodged. "Is shinigami your name? Why did you kill my friend?"

The shinigami looked surprised to hear a hollow ask reasonable questions for once so he anwered them. "I am what you call a shinigami, a death god. My name is Kazehara Korega, fifth seat of the 13th division under captain Ukitake. I had to attack your friend because he was going to eat a soul. I didn't kill him. I sent him to soul society."

Halibel could only believe some of what Korega said. "Kazehara Korega, I have to avenge my friend. Even if he was attacking a soul, what else do you expect him to eat. Normal food doesn't work. You killed him because he tried to survive and I can't forgive that.

Korega saw that there was no reasoning with her now and he held up his zanpakuto in front of him ready to fight back. Halibel charged at him and swiped with her claws but Korega blocked with his zanpakuto and slashed with it leaving a cut wound on Halibel's hands.

He quickly used a restraining bakudo to stop Halibel's movement and since this was her first encounter with kido, she was caught off guard and the bakudo ensnared her, stopping all her movement.

Korega came with his zanpakuto above his head to finish it in one clean swipe. But suddenly something caught him in the air. He looked around him and saw to his shock that it was …water, there was loops of water all around his arms and legs and he could not move.

Halibel broke the bakudo and looked surprised at the water, she felt that it was her doing but she had no idea how she did that but not one to waste chances she quickly finished the fight by slashing the shinigami across the chest with her claws.

The water evaporated again letting Korega drop to the ground. Halibel looked at him, she could see him breathing. He was still alive and she could not bring herself to finish him off.

"I won't kill you, lie still and wait for your friends to help you." Halibel said to the unconscious shinigami and she turned around and left. Even if he killed Ricaro, he was just fighting to protect someone and she could not kill him for that.

Halibel looked back one last time on the human world and opened a garganta and went through it, determined to never come back to the human world…

To be continued…

**Sorry folks, no arrancar encyclopedia this time. I just couldn't get a good idea and you're not sending suggestions. I'm really disappointed, I'm wrkoing hard on this and planned 40 chapters in advance and this is the thanks I get. No reviews, come on people, don't be lazy. Say what you want in the reviews. Just show me someone is actually reading my story. That's all I have to say.**

**Ultrawolfie out! **


	5. Chapter 5 Menos Grande

**How difficult is it to review people, I'm feeling like crap at the moment because you won't review. Oh well, here's the next chapter. Well two of you did so thanks. It motivated me again. I'm not going to do the arrancar encyclopedia anymore unless I get a good idea then I'll pop it in but it's not a guarantee. I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter5-Menos Grande**

Halibel entered the garganta and crossed through it until she reached the familiar forest. This was the forest of menos. She jumped out of the garganta and stepped on the ground. Unsure of what to do now.

The hollow feeling in her stomach was just starting to become worse and she could feel her instincts trying to take control again. "I have to eat or I will lose my mind, there's got to be something." She thought about what she knows about hollows.

"We are souls that lose our hearts…hollows are still souls then and we eat souls. That mean we can eat each other." The idea of eating another hollow repulsed Halibel but she thought about all the innocent human souls that they eat.

"That's it, I'll try eating one of the insane hollows that would just kill human's without a second thought. That way I can justify it." Halibel took off, looking for a weak hollow that she could defeat until before long she noticed a rather small weak-looking one.

Halibel jumped at it and drove one of her claws through it's stomach and bit into it's head before she could change her mind.

"Actually, this isn't that bad. I like it, it's not that filling but somehow eating that hollow made my stomach feel better and that's what I wanted. But that was too small, I want more." Unknowingly what she was starting to become Halibel immediately started for more hollows.

The next hollow she saw was a rather big one, a little bigger than her and it's from made her think of an octopus. "So the shark goes for the octopus, how ironic." Halibel sank down as low as she could and sneaked up on the octo-hollow because this one didn't look like an easy target like the other one.

When she was close enough, Halibel jumped but the other hollow had already noticed her. His tentacles grabbed her in mid-air and he sneered at her. "Foolish shark, did you really think that I wouldn't notice you. I was mere waiting for you to save me the trouble of coming to you. You're not the only one who eats other hollows around here."

He then proceeded to constrict his tentacles to crush her body before he could eat her. Halibel could barely breath and she couldn't move at all. This hollow was used to doing this. He knew what he was doing.

Halibel took one last deep breath and before she realized what she was doing she spat a long thin trail of water at her captor and it was so sharp that it went right through his head. He instantly died from this.

"How did I do that, I've got to practice that so I won't be captured and can attack from a distance." She made a quick meal of the dead hollow and left to find a deserted place. When she found one, she marked of some targets with her claws and stood back.

Halibel took a deep breath and spat, a jet of water came out but it was blunt and didn't scratch the target. She kept trying until she realized how to use her tongue and reiatsu to make the stream go fast and make it sharper than a blade.

Next she worked on distance, standing back and trying to keep her aim true. The furthest she could stand from the target and still pierce it was ten metres so she still had to approach her opponent but there was a problem. Halibel's body was just not built for sneaking around.

"I'll just have to challenge them, besides when I'm in danger a new move always saves me so maybe I'll learn some more." That's when Halibel realized just how hungry she felt all off a sudden. It was like the hollow of earlier just made her feel worse but she still felt that she had to eat more of them to survive.

Halibel went looking for more hollows and being in the forest of menos, they're never rare. She quickly found three hollows traveling together. One was similar to a pig, the second one made her think of some kinda mucky bunch of slime and the third one was a tall hollow with a long neck.

Halibel stopped a while away and quickly dealt with the pig hollow from a little distance then she jumped forward at the tall hollow who was too slow to dodge and took a bite out of it's hollow mask. With the blood dripping from her mouth she looked at the third hollow who looked like some gooey mess.

Halibel spat another jet of water at him point blanc but it just went right through him. She tried punching him but realized that her hands were stuck to him. She tried wrestling with him but just succeeded in getting more stuck.

Out of desperation, Halibel tried another jet of water but when she opened her mouth, she felt the reiatsu she had just absorbed of the other hollows by eating them gather to her mouth. There appeared a yellow glow from her mouth and she released s blast from her mouth straight into her opponent who just stared at her in shock as the blast consumed him.

Halibel instinctively knew that she had just used a cero. A powerful hollow attack. She was becoming stronger, but why was she trying. There was no reason after all. "Well…it gives me something to do and it's kill or be killed out here."

Deciding her new fate, Halibel hunted down many more hollow and ate them. She could feel the strength inside herself grow with every meal but she could never release her true potential during battle for some reason. It always stayed submissive, as if the time was not right.

But with the growing strength, Halibel felt the voices in her mind growing too. It wasn't loud but it was there. The more she ate, The louder it became and the more it annoyed her. When she was annoyed she went hunting to distract her but when she ate it just became louder. It was a vicious circle.

Though Halibel didn't realize it, she was becoming hungrier and more bloodthirsty for other hollows and went to great depths finding them. Soon they started avoiding her, realizing that she was too strong for any of them. As Halibel became bored with the lack of challenges she went deeper into the forest.

One day she witnesses a very interesting sight. Hunderds of hollows were gathered together, devouring each other as if there was no tomorrow. Halibel felt like joining them but stayed back to see what happened.

The hollows's reiatsu raised as they ate more of each other. Suddenly they started dissolving and the reiatsu merged together. The huge mass of reiatsu solidified and became a gigantic monster.

Halibel had just witnessed the birth of a Gillian.

The Gillian lost any interest it had in anything and wandered of into the darkness of the forest to join the others. Halibel lost interest and went to find another hollow.

Many months later, Halibel was one of the strongest hollows in the forest of menos, capable of taking on groups of other hollows without problem, though this became a problem for her once but she didn't notice it.

Halibel was fighting three hollows and easily winning when four more joined them. Halibel didn't think anything of the new hollows but after twenty new hollows she was starting to become really worried. She wasn't that strong but then she noticed. They're not focusing on her but eating each other as well.

Halibel then focused on taking down as many as she could but when she focused on her surroundings again she realized that there was a big problem. There were hundreds of hollows, just what Ricaro warned her against. She tried pushing hr way out but there was too many. And it was too late. They were already starting to dissolve, Halibel as well.

Soon she felt her mind trapped between thousands of other minds as she fought for dominance but there were so many, she felt herself starting to slip down when she thought about everyone who believed in her so far. Living and dead. The memories gave her new power and her mind won the fight for dominance between the other minds, then everything became black.

When she opened her eyes, Halibel realized that she suddenly felt much heavier and that all the trees looked very small. Halibel sensed a weak presence near her and looked down.

It was …a tiny hollow, she never saw such small hollows. Halibel tried to step forward but her movements were very clumsy. When she looked down at her body, that's when she realized the truth.

Halibel was now a menos grande!

To be continued…

**That's it, sorry about all the cliffhanger ends but I have to make sure that you keep coming back. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. It took just one review to get me working on finishing this chapter so what will a couple of reviews do? Review and see.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **


End file.
